No Rest for Shaming
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. AU set twelve years after "Countdown to Destruction." Trini finds herself body-shamed by a young woman during a beach outing with Jason and their infant son.


No Rest for Shaming  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairing: Jason/Trini

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I'd like to present a Power Rangers one shot. It's an AU set twelve years after "Countdown to Destruction." This places the year in 2010. This follows only the first six seasons of Power Rangers. It focuses on Trini encountering a body shamer while she was on the beach with Jason and their infant son. The idea for this one shot popped into my head when I read about mothers being body shamed because they didn't get their pre-baby bodies back quickly after they gave birth. Some mothers can't bounce back fast due to health issues. They should not be judged for that. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Clouds covered half the late morning sky above a pristine Angel Grove beach in mid-July. The sun came out from behind a large one. It shined down and reflected off the water, making it appear as if it were sparkling. Waves crashed onto the shore. They retreated with more coming in. A gentle wind flowed through the palm trees. This made their leaves rustle softly.

Twelve years had passed since the Astro Rangers managed to foil Dark Specter's assault on the universe. Unfortunately, it inflicted much damage on many planets, which took a while to clean up. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Justin learned of Zordon's death when they felt his energy wave pass through them. They returned to the destroyed Power Chamber to pay their respects to him along with Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone. Many Earth civilians figured out the identities of past Rangers. They were impressed with how ordinary humans came to defend their world and countless others from evil forces. They came to respect them greatly. A planet exchange program was started not long after the battle. This allowed Earth civilians to trade places with those from other worlds to experience each other's cultures.

Jason stood on the beach in front of his and Trini's beach towel while holding his IPhone out in front of him horizontally. On top of the towel lay a baby bag and various toys. Two longue chairs were right behind it. An open umbrella shielded everything from the sun. A car seat was next to the first chair. Another bag containing clothes, sunblock, and sunglasses sat next to the second one.

Trini stood a short distance away from Jason. She was holding their three-month-old son, Jerry Julius Scott. Jerry resembled his father, but he had his mother's eyes. His head contained no hair whatsoever. The back of his left hand contained a tiny birthmark in the shape of a line. The line contained a dot on the left end. She patted his back.

"Look toward Daddy, darling," Trini instructed, gesturing toward Jason. She smiled at her son looking toward him. The baby cracked a smile. "He's looking at you and smiling."

"Okay," Jason said as he managed to get them in full view of his IPhone. "Here comes the snapshot of a lifetime!"

Trini giggled as her husband snapped a picture. He decided one wasn't enough and took another. He laughed delightfully, as he brought it down. He turned it off.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to take a second picture," he apologized.

"That's fine, honey," she responded. "At least the phone didn't come to life and try to eat you." She snickered.

Jason slipped his IPhone in his pocket. "Oh, hush!"

Trini blew a raspberry at Jason. She returned home when the World Peace Conference ended in March 1996. Jason and Emily Brackett began dating a month later. They ended their relationship in January 1997. Jason decided to become a police officer after graduation. Jerome mentored him. He completed his training a year later. Trini started her lifelong dream of becoming an orca trainer at the Angel Grove Aquarium. She did this by preparing food for the animals, helping to feed them, and cleaning their enclosures. Senior orca trainer Jeremy Larkson mentored her. She and Jason began dating in October 1997.

After a year of working at the aquarium, Trini made her way to the sea lions. A year later, she progressed to the dolphins. She spent two years with them. She finally arrived at the orcas. It took her three years for her to build a strong enough relationship with them to do waterworks. A male orca named Octavius accidentally bit her while she was feeding him on March 15, 2004. Her hand required twenty stitches to close the wound. She didn't do waterworks for three months. She held nothing against Octavius and felt he just got overexcited at getting his food.

Eight years after they first started dating, Jason proposed to Trini during a romantic dinner at Applebee's. She was surprised, yet she accepted the proposal. Everyone supported the engagement. They married on June 29, 2006. They learned they were expecting their first child in August 2008. The news thrilled everyone. Unfortunately, she miscarried two weeks later. She was ten weeks into the pregnancy. She became very depressed and withdrawn for four months. This put a strain on their marriage. They got into many arguments whenever he tried to get her to open up about the loss. He finally confronted her. She broke down in his arms. They rebuilt their relationship.

In September 2009, the couple learned they were expecting again. Though they were nervous, they eagerly anticipated the birth of their baby. Jerry was born by C-section on April 15, 2010. Trini would return to work next month. Despite the news of Dawn Brancheau's death by Tillikum at SeaWorld Orlando, aquarium owner Greg Merts announced trainers would continue doing waterworks with the orcas. Trini and her fellow trainers were relieved because they felt waterworks strengthened their bond with the giant mammals. However, they received death threats by mail and phone occasionally.

Trini pointed her finger at Jason and moved it in all directions. He mimicked her movements with his head. He pretended to get dizzy and made a funny noise. She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. He approached her and kissed her gently on the lips. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They inhaled each other's scents.

"I love you so much," Jason cooed.

"I love you too," Trini said and kissed his nose. Jerry cooed and placed his hand over his mouth. "Your son says he loves you too."

"Come here, little tiger," Jason growled playfully and took his son from her. "Let's go into space."

Jason lifted Jerry high while imitating a rocket's engine. The baby squealed in great glee. Jason moved him up and down three times. He brought him to his eye level. Jerry curled his hand into a fist. He placed it in his mouth and chewed on it.

"He looks so much like you, Jase," Trini complimented.

"Thanks. He has your eyes," Jason replied, gazing at his wife. "I hope our next baby looks like you." He planted a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, I do."

"Maybe your next child won't look like either of you," a female voice said snobbishly.

Jason and Trini cringed badly and turned to see twenty-two-year-old Victoria Harrison standing not far from them. The young woman approached them. Being Asian, she was slightly taller than Trini was. She was so pale that she looked like a ghost. She was quite lean. Her black hair was long and straight. It was up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes contained connecting freckles underneath them. She held her IPhone in her hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't the first Red and Yellow Rangers," Victoria sneered and approached the young family.

"What do you want, Victoria?" Jason demanded.

"Can't I just say hi to friends of mine?" Victoria asked, raising her eyebrows as she took off her sunglasses.

"We wouldn't be friends with a rich snob like you if our lives depended on it," Trini snapped defiantly. "Besides, I'd be more focused on my father's computer business if I were you."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the young mother. She didn't like it when people made comments about her father, Aaron, in any way, shape, or form. She felt proud to be the daughter of the CEO of the Johnsforth Computer Company. She admired him for his straightforward approach to handling the business. She enjoyed the luxuries his high income brought her.

Victoria looked at the slightly dark stretch marks on Trini's stomach and the small pooch it contained. There was also a vertical scar from the C-section. It was somewhat lighter than the stretch marks were. She noticed how small her black bikini looked. She showed disgust and made eye contact with her. Trini felt the wind blow her hair forward a little bit. She pulled it behind her neck before moving her shoulders with a grimace.

"You should not be wearing a bikini, Trini. You should be wearing a one-piece to cover those stretch marks and scar," Victoria said.

"I am completely comfortable with wearing a bikini. I don't need to cover my stretch marks and scar," Trini retorted.

"Yes, you do. They are as ugly as shit," Victoria hissed.

Jason shook his head. "No, they are not, Victoria. She can't help they are darker than most stretch marks and scars are."

"She shouldn't be showing them off," Victoria commented, turning to him. "How can you let your wife wear something like that before they have faded?" She scoffed.

"I am okay with what she wears. She is my equal," Jason responded, rolling his eyes. "She always has been."

"Sure, she has," Victoria said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's true," Jason said, looking a bit annoyed. "I would never control what she wears. Only selfish men do that to their women."

Victoria shook her head. "She should be controlled, especially since she also looks fat with that pooch on her stomach."

"I am not fat!" Trini yelled angrily.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Victoria responded, gazing at her. "You can't even get back into shape really fast like those celebrity moms can!" She laughed rudely. "I recall Halle Berry was back to her normal size within six weeks of having Nahla."

"I admire Halle for being able to do that, but I couldn't bounce back to my normal size after such a short time because I had a C-section. That is a very serious surgery," Trini explained, sighing heavily. "It took me two months to completely heal from it."

"That's what mothers who had C-sections always say," Victoria said, turning her nose upward. "You could get back into shape quickly. You just didn't want to. You wanted to lay around and be lazy."

Trini scoffed. "I did not. I followed my doctor's orders to rest, so I would heal properly. If I hadn't done that, I would've healed much more slowly. That would've delayed my return to work."

Victoria mouthed Trini's last sentence mockingly. Jason huffed, hints of anger showing in his eyes. Jerry started crying, but he quieted down when his father patted his back and bounced him.

"You can't resist mocking people, can you?" Jason asked.

"Nope. It's my specialty, especially when people deserve it," Victoria responded with malice. She eyed Trini. "Your fat wife is one of them."

"I am not—" Trini started.

"Don't even try to deny it," Victoria interrupted sharply. She poked her rival in the shoulder with her finger. "You _are_ fat. You are the fattest woman on this beach at this very moment. You will only get fatter with every baby you have."

"That is what you think," Trini commented with much defiance.

"Oh, it is definitely true," Victoria responded, chuckling sinisterly. "It is a well-known fact that it gets harder to maintain a slim figure when you grow older. This is especially true for women. You are over thirty years old, Trini."

"Trini is aware of that. She is working hard at getting her figure back," Jason pointed out seriously. "She should be allowed to go at her own pace. No one has the right to force her to go faster."

"No, women must get back into shape quickly after giving birth," Victoria leered, shaking her head rapidly. "If they don't, they are as ugly as hell. They don't want to be beautiful again."

"You're a pretty woman on the outside, but you are ugly deep down," Trini responded while gritting her teeth. "When your inner ugliness comes out, it distorts your outer beauty." She snorted.

"Whatever. How you look on the outside is much more important than how you look on the inside," Victoria said, pointing her finger at herself. She slipped her IPhone into the pocket of her black shorts. She folded her sunglasses to repeat her action. "I am way more beautiful than you are."

"You can keep saying that, but it will never make it true," Trini said, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"That's right," Jason agreed and nodded sharply.

"Oh, it is true," Victoria replied with a roll of her eyes. "You are so fat that you could flatten a log if you sat on it."

"Victoria—" Trini started.

"Zip it, Trini," Victoria snapped, flaring her nostrils. "You better enjoy your husband because he will leave you for a hot woman. I fit the description of that. In fact, I am the hottest woman on the beach." She chuckled.

"You are so delusional. Most people don't think you are hot at all," Trini responded, huffing to herself.

"Oh, I am," Victoria retorted defiantly. "If you have a daughter, I see her becoming fat like you."

Victoria clicked her tongue and dug the heel of her pink flip-flop into the sand. She let out a loud snort. Jerry cried again, becoming quiet at his father's bouncing him.

"You will never be beautiful again," Victoria insisted and pointed her finger in Trini's face. "You will be ugly until the end of time. Your son will be embarrassed to have a fat and ugly mother."

"My son will never be embarrassed of me, no matter what size I am," Trini replied softy. However, she was getting angry again. "He will always be proud of me."

Jason clenched his teeth. "Yes, he will."

Victoria laughed sarcastically. "That was so funny that I died laughing. Why don't you have a little bit of this, Trini?"

Victoria raised her hand and slapped Trini across the cheek very hard. Trini felt her head snap to the side. She moved it to where she was looking her rival in the eye. Her eyes showed much defiance. Victoria laughed aloud.

"Look at you!" Victoria blurted out cheerfully. "You're so fat that you didn't even stumble! Have some more!"

Victoria raised her hand, rushing it toward the young mother. Trini held up her arm, blocking her. She spun her around and shoved her forward. Victoria regained her footing. She turned around, letting out an angry hiss. She raced toward Trini with her hands outstretched. She screamed like a maniac. Trini grabbed her wrist and flipped her over on her back. Eight beachgoers spotted the unfolding fight while they were walking by and stopped to watch.

Victoria punched Trini in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She stood up to backhand her across the cheek. Trini blocked her with her arm when she aimed for the same area. She turned her around to shove her forward again. Victoria halted herself. She spun around, racing toward Trini. She rushed her fist forward while yelling like a maniac. Trini stopped her in her tracks with a punch to the face.

Victoria stumbled, falling on her side. She grabbed her left eye. She heard laughing and looked toward Jason and the beachgoers. She expressed much humiliation and shame. She glared at Trini, who approached her with much determination and ferocity on her face. Trini breathed deeply while staring down at her. She crossed her arms.

"Not bad for a 'fat' person, don't you think?" Trini asked, looking very proud.

"It wasn't bad at all, darling," Jason commented, coming to his wife's side and kissing her cheek. He gazed down at Victoria. "You got a taste of your own medicine, you spoiled little bitch."

"I have a feeling you will have a black eye from that punch I gave you," Trini suggested, chuckling to herself.

"That is karmic retribution for you," Jason added, giving a sharp nod. "You deserved it big time."

Victoria hissed in anger and stood up. She stumbled, falling on her knees. Jason, Trini, and the beachgoers laughed their heads off. She managed to make it to her feet and stomped off. She muttered obscenities in Chinese. The beachgoers walked off as Jason and Trini looked at each other.

"You handled that body shamer so well, Trini," Jason complimented and kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you," Trini whispered in a loving voice. "You handled her quite well yourself. You used words, though."

He gave a shrug. "I might have, but you defended yourself from her when she went after you."

"Both of us know that we use our karate moves only for self-defense," Trini responded, sighing contently. "One person helped us to strengthen that conviction."

"Zordon did that," Jason murmured, smiling as he remembered Zordon's three rules of being a Power Ranger. "We've taken it to heart."

"We always will, no matter how old we get," Trini said, flicking his nose. "I am glad to spend the rest of my life with you." She kissed the tip of it.

"I love you," Jason said with much love.

She winked at him. "I love you too, now and forever."

Jason and Trini shared another kiss. They looked at Jerry, who hit his hand on his father's chest. He gave him to her. She rubbed noses with the baby before kissing his forehead. She cradled him against her chest.

"What do you say we go relax under the umbrella?" Trini suggested. She smiled at Jerry's gurgling. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I hope the umbrella doesn't come to life and eat us," Jason quipped and stifled a snicker.

"You're weird," Trini retorted in mock annoyance.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jason replied playfully. "Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk."

Trini elbowed her husband in the arm. They smiled at each other before heading over to the towel. They sat down while emitting loud grunts. She laid Jerry on his back. She grabbed a rattle and shook it. He smiled at the beads hitting each other. He kicked his legs about while shaking his arms. He emitted a soft coo.

Trini kissed her son's forehead. Though she knew people would continue to judge her appearance, she was glad Jason would always see her as beautiful. She was looking forward to a long life with him. She had no doubt Jerry and any other children they had would be proud of them. As long as they stuck together, nothing would tear their family apart.

THE END


End file.
